As a servce to the scientific community, the American Red Cross National Fractionation Center, with the conjoint support of the National Heart and Lung Institute, provides facilites and staff for the custom large-scale (up to 100 liters) isolation from blood and tissue of purified proteins, cellular enzymes, membrane fractions, etc. which are not available from commercial sources. No charge is made for the services of the center.